Cold Summer (Sterek)
by Ifyouletmysoulout
Summary: "-Okay, alors je passe genre occupé et la oh saperlipopette, je fais tomber ses livres? -et si elle n'a pas de livres ? -ah merde."


-Okay, alors je passe genre occupé et la oh saperlipopette, je fais tomber ses livres?

-et si elle n'a pas de livres ?

-ah merde.

-Bon.

-Tu m'aides pas la derek!

-mais tu veux que je fasse quoi Stiles? J'y peux rien si tu as trouvé la seule fille inaccessible ET en couple à aimer.

- je t'emmerde.

Peter entra dans l'appartement de Derek ou les deux garcons se trouvaient, en plein débat.

-oh, il est la lui?

Dit il l'air déçu en regardant avec dépis son neveux qui leva légèrement les mains lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

-"IL vous entend, je précise juste hein, qu'il y ai pas de gène." dit Stiles en fessant de grand gestes. "Maintenant IL vais sortir, et vous laisser ME descendre seuls, Derek, tes conseils étaient pourris." Dit il hironiquement, avant de balancer sa veste sur ses épaules et de partir, prenant soins de claque la porte

. -Wow. Il pète la forme. Soupira le plus vieux.

-hum..

-Par contre toi, t'as une tête de heum.. Zombie.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais toi même un cadavre il y a quelques mois?

Peter se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Stiles faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre de son meilleur amis, désespéré.

-Salut Lydia!

-Non.

-Heeeey!

-Trop .. Fille.

-yo?!

-tss

-Wsh lyd'

-ok ta gueule Stiles.

Le garçon fini par rentrer chez lui, avec un mal de tête pas possible et se jeta sous la douche. L'eau chaude le calma un peu et il constata que ses avant-bras était encore striés de marques. Il frotta comme si cela allait tout effacer. En vain. Il fini par sortir de la douche et alla se jeter sur son lit.

-"je vous enmerde tous". murmura t'il dans son oreiller.

-Ça me fend le cœur Stiles. Ria son père avant de s'asseoir a côté de lui en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

-merci, euh désolée, dure journée.

-"Its not a bad Life, just a bad day" chantonna t'il.

-voilà, "a bad day".

-Bon.

Je rentrerais tard ce soir, alors si tu veux inviter Scott ou.. Lydia?

Stiles s'étouffa avec son thé.

-"non, non, je vais rester tranquille !"

-"bien, bonne soirée mon grand"

-"yep, à toi aussi papa".

Son père quitta la pièce, lui souriant avant de refermer sa porte de chambre. L'adolescent tenait énormément à son père. C'était un repère. Son dernier parent. Son "point d'ancrage".

Derek Hale marchait sans but depuis 20 mn, mort de froid sous sa veste. Il tomba nez a nez avec la maison de Stiles et, étant un loup garou, il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur battait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Derek s'approcha, poussant hésitant la porte d'entrée il aperçu le garçon en haut de l'escalier, complètement terrorisé.

-Stiles? Ça va ..? Dit il en montant les marches quatre a quatre.

-non.. Je... Non..

Le gamin tremblait. Derek lui saisit les poignet et le força a le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui le choqua en premier fut la peur qu'il y aperçu, puis secondement le gris aigu que le garçon fit quand celui ci l'attrapa.

-C'était quoi ça Stiles ?

-rien.

Les pupilles du garçon se rétractèrent, et doucement il se laissa glisser contre son mur avec de s'écraser au sol, reprenant son souffle. D'imposantes cernes bleutée balafraient son visage. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. L'adolescent était vraiment dans un mauvaise état. Mais il ne posa pas de questions, connaissant trop bien le garçon il savait qu'il se refermerait comme un huitre.

-"Je vais bien.

-Sérieusement ? Non parce que concrètement, je vois pas ce qui pourrait aller bien dans ça!" S'enerva t'il. Il s'inquietait vraiment. Comment n'avait t'il pu rien voir ?

-Tu comptes m'hurler dessus encore longtemps ?! Cria a son tour Stiles.

-non.

-bien.

-bien.

L'alpha s'assit face à lui et le dévisagea peut être un quart d'heure pendant que celui ci regardait le sol qui tout a coup, était apparemment intéressant. Écraser entre deux marche, Stiles fini par se mettre en boule ecrasant sa tête contre ses jambes. Derek n'était pas censé voir ca. Il se sentais prisonnier dans une situation qu'il ne contrôlait plus et ça allait le rendre dingue.

-Ce n'est pas une honte.

-De?

-D'aller mal.

-Woh, venant d'un mec complètement renfermée sa sonne tellement mal.

-oh la ferme et entend ce que j'ai a te dire.

-j'ai entendu. Derek lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-"j'ai entendu, mais sérieusement tu crois que c'est simple? Toi non plus tu t'es jamais monter faible. Sauf que toi c'est crédible, t'es le big alpha, celui qui porte des blouson en cuir et des lunettes de soleil qui te donnent un air viril. Moi j'ai le sarcasme. C'est tout. Ok? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça."

-"comme ça?"

-oui, comme ça. "Oh, le pauvre chaton, il a perdu sa maman. Mooooh"

-1) je ne t'appellerais pas chaton, 2) je n'ai pas cette voix suave et dégueulasse et 3) je ne le savait pas.

-tu croyais quoi? Qu'elle vivait dans le placard ?!

-calme toi stiles.

-ouais.

-t'aime Mcdo?

-non.

-ok, cheesburger ? Stiles haussa les épaules.

-bon, avant que j'y aille approche. Derek attrapa les poignets du garçons et voulu soulever sa manche mais Stiles se retira brutalement.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama t'il le repoussant.

-"Je vois. Désinfecte.

-de quoi tu..?

-désinfecte stiles."

-"non."Dit il avec un air bornée. Derek attrapa son poignet et lui pris sa douleur.

-"dans ton cul." Chuchota t'il.

"Je reviens."

-ouais.

-"merci derek"

-"j'ai faim derek"

-sale gosse. Stiles souris. Le genre de sourire rare et marquant. Derek partit donc et stiles décida d'aller nourrir lenny, son poisson.

-"ça doit être cool, de nager. Genre tu peux pas de noyé mec, par contre tu peux t'asphyxier. Ah oui.. En parlant de ça.. Bob, c'était un poisson avant toi, 'Fin bref, il te ressemblait pas mal. Il est mort. Il a avaler un petit pois. On l'a enterré près de "fish". Ouais, j'ai évoluée niveau prénom. Sinon tu vois le gros truc qui m'as sauvée la vie, enfin, qui m'a aider tout a l'heure. Je l'ai déjà sauver de l'eau. J'suis une sirène en fait. Rigola t'il tout seul en collant son nez a la vitre comme un enfant.

-Le gros truc est derrière toi.

Stiles sourit gêné mais présenta Derek à Lenny, et Lenny à Derek. Mais Lenny n'aimait pas Derek. Il sentait le chien.

Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de retirer la salade de son hamburger car elle n'était pas bio. Derek quand a lui dévora tout en quelque seconde.

-Sinon, ça avance avec Lydia?

-j'aimerais bien.. Soupira t'il

-tu mérites mieux..

-tu ne la connais pas! S'offensa t'il.

-non, mais je te connais toi.

-depuis quand tu t'intéresse a mon bien être psychologique?

-depuis que j'ai compris que il était inexistant.

-c'est a dire?

-ce soir

-t'fasson, il y'a que Lenny qui me comprenne dans ce monde idéaliste et sans envergure.

-Woh, quel poète tu fais.

-Je parlais sérieusement Derek. Un poisson te surpasse en matière de conseil, je dit pas ça pour te faire réagir quoi, mais.. Ça craint. Chuchota t'Il rieur.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi stiles. Sérieusement.

-Je m'inquiète pour moi aussi Derek. Et je m'inquiète pour mon petit déjeuner demain matin, parce qu'il n'y a plus de lait d'avoine. Et tu sais quoi? La vie continue. J'irais en cour, parlerais à Scott, regarderais Lydia, Vannerais le coach. Parce que c'est la vie.

-Quesqu'a Lydia de spécial?

-elle est intelligente et belle.

-Ce n'est qu'un fantasme.

-Je. T'emmerde.

-Bien.

-Tu veux.. Regarde un film?

-je pensais rentrer.

-Oh.

-Je reste si tu veux.

-merci. Matrix?

-Oui. Derek s'installa sur le canapés pendant que Stiles mettait le DVD en route. Une fois le film lancée, il s'assit d'abord a côté du plus vieux, mais jugeant cela trop inconfortable il fini par se laisser tomber sur les genoux de l'alpha.

-tu fais quoi?

-je crois qu'on regarde matrix, en fait j'en suis quasiment sur. Rigola t'il.

-t'as toujours réponse a tout ?

-Je pense.

-je suis sur que non.

- teste moi.

-Stiles, tu a une oreille plus grosse que l'autre.

-j'ai aussi autre chose plus gros que mes deux oreilles réunis aha.

-ok.. "Tu pue."

-"tragédie"

-je t'aime

-je

-aha

-t'as tricher.

-nan.

-si.

-nan.

-jambon.

Une fois le film terminer, stiles dormais paisiblement sur Derek. Qui le secoua légèrement pour le réveillé.

-huuumpffrr

-Stiles, je vais y aller.

-non, reste.

-il est tard.

-dors ici?

-ou?

-Dans mon lit?

-et toi?

-dans mon lit?

-tout les deux?

-ouiii derek, tout les deux. Répéta t'il.

-prend moi pour un débile

. -pardon.

-Tu restes hein?

-et ton père ?

-Il survivra, toi par contre..

-aller debout.

-Porte moi.

-ah non

-dereeeeek

-non, tu te lève. Tout. De. Suite.

Stiles grogna avant de passer devant lui, lui tapant les fesses au passage avant de dire d'une voix langoureuse "je t'attend dans le lit". Et Derek ria. **Derek Hale ria.**


End file.
